We intend to continue to study several aspects of the mechanisms by which RNA synthesis is regulated in the thyroid. Purification and characteerization of the intrinsic nuclear factors which stimulate RNA polymerase II will be performed to determine whether they affect the process of preinitiation, initiation or elongation. Further studies will also be performed on the regulation of polymerase activity in vivo in response to hormonal stimulation.